samuraideeperkyofandomcom-20200215-history
Yuan
'Yuan was a of the Taishirou. He is Keikoku's (Hotaru) mentor and much to his displeasure, was nicknamed "'Yun-Yun'" by Hotaru. Appearence Yuan is blind and wears a blind fold to conceal his Red Eyes trait. He has white hair which he inherited from his father. Personality Yuan has a rather relaxed attitude and tends to joke around though he is incredibly powerful Yuan seems to care for Hotaru like a son although he has a harsh way of showing it Story He is the second son of Julian and Ian. He hated the Crimson King. He became a Taishiro to protect his family as well as to learn the truth behind his mother's death Power and Abilities Although known primarily for his skills in Taijutsu and''' flame techniques', he later reveals a hidden mastery of '''swordsmanship', which he uses in tandem with the former two disciplines to create a formidable fighting style. His deadliest power is Genshigo, the power of illusions; using it he can fool opponents into believing they have incurred injuries far more intense than they have actually sustained in reality. '''-''' Martial Artist Yuan typically relies on his hand-to-hand prowess in battle, but when he truly goes all out he combineshis martial arts with his swordsmanship to great effect. *'Matter Is Void--All Is Vanity': Yuan attacks his opponent with a flurry of consecutive kicks that inflicts slicing damage, rather than blunt trauma. '''- Red Eyes' ' ' Yuan can call out to the Mibu blood within him for significant boost in power, which changes his eyes to crimson red '- Genshiso' The power of illusion. Yuan infiltrates his opponents mind and shows them illusions. By making a target believe that he has killed them he is able to destroy their minds and subsequently devour their souls. The draw back is that you need to look at the back of his hand for a period of time and if you have a strong will to live it can be broken. '-''' Shingan An eye technique that allows Yuan to see up to several kilometers, ignoring solid objects if he chooses, and into a person's mind. '''-''' Shakuran Entai A blast of flames is fired at the foe. '''-''' Fire Bunshin Using high speed, the user quickly creates a fire clone that looks just like them and has the clone take their place. Consequently, the enemy's attack will strike the fire clone and not the person themselves, confounding the foe momentarily, making them vulnerable to a counter attack. Can also be used to successfully retreat from a battle. '''-''' Flame Wall Yuan summons powerful flames to block enemy attacks. He forms it as a wall in front of him or surrounds his body with flames like an armor. '''-''' Chikeway A technique which increases his power and speed by putting himself in a state where he pushes himself bey ond the limit, risking immense exhaustion. *'Hono Chikewai': In order to considerably enhance his capacity, Yuan sets the blood in his veins on fire. This is considered a forbidden art which burns up his life, and he can only maintain it for a short while, and it leaves him drained afterwards. '''-''' Maouen A larger and more powerful version of Skakuran Entei. '''-''' Kahoenbu Traps the victim inside a barrier where the oxygen is quickly sucked out, putting out the flames within. However, the spark from the flames still remains. If the victim breaks the barrier, oxygen quickly rushes in to ignite the spark into a fiery explosion, a backdraft. Thus, the victim must choose between suffocation or taking the point blank explosion. '''-''' Demon's Breath Shoots many small blasts of black flames at the enemy. Black flames are superior to normal flames. '''-''' Hell Crusher A large sphere of black flames is emitted outward from the user's body. This is an omnidirectional attack. Category:Characters Category:Mibu Clan